In the prior art, it is known for a shielding cage of a high-speed electrical connector transmitting data at high speed to be provided with a spring sheet to limit electromagnetic interference. The known spring sheet meets the higher anti-electromagnetic interference requirements of the high-speed connector. In the prior art, the known spring sheet is provided inside an opening of a shielding cage of the connector, and doesn't extend to an outer wall of the opening of the shielding cage.
When the shielding cage with the known spring sheet is mounted in an installation opening of an apparatus housing, a conductive gasket must additionally be mounted between the shielding cage and the apparatus housing to achieve the desired electromagnetic shielding effect. The conductive gasket is pressed between the spring sheet of the shielding cage and the apparatus housing. Furthermore, in order to reliably fix the conductive gasket and the shielding cage onto the installation opening of the apparatus housing, it is necessary to provide a fixation plate, one side of which is connected to the shielding cage and the other side of which is connected to the apparatus housing. Using a spring sheet to limit electromagnetic interference in the prior art thus additionally requires both the conductive gasket and the fixation plate, which increase the cost and complexity of assembling the high-speed connector.